In manufacturing an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display panel, an inkjet printing technology is adopted to manufacture pixels of the OLED panel. That kind of OLED display panel named the inkjet printing OLED display panel. To decrease the difficulty of the IJP technology, a “2 in 1” pixel structure is designed. The pixel structure is shown in FIG. 1. One pixel 10′ of the inkjet printing OLED display panel includes two sub-pixels 101′. The above design can utilize the space more effectively in order to increase the resolution. In another aspect, using one printing to finish the two sub-pixels can increase the manufacturing efficiency for the sub-pixel.
In order to realize one printing to finish two sub-pixels, except an array process, a SiO process is required to form an electrode spacer layer. Firstly, depositing a SiO layer between anodes. Then, using a mask to define the pattern of the SiO layer as the electrode spacer layer. As shown in FIG. 2, two anodes 5′, light-emitting layer 8′ located above the two anodes 5′ commonly form the two sub-pixels 101′. Between two anodes 5′, an electrode spacer 6′ is disposed. Numeral 9′ is a cathode. Numerals 1′, 2′, 4′, 7′ are respectively a thin-film transistor, a substrate, a passivation layer, a planarization layer, and a pixel definition layer. After verification, the SiO process will cause a deterioration of the thin-film transistor.